Godzooky
Godzooky (ゴズーキー Gozūkī) is a juvenile kaiju that appeared in the 1978 Hanna-Barbera television series, Godzilla. Design Godzooky is loosely based on Minilla, with membranes under his arms that grant him the ability to glide through the air, similar to Varan. He resembles the version of Godzilla in the series, with green skin and a row of dorsal plates running from the top of his head down his back. Filmography The Godzilla Power Hour Season 1 (1978-1979) # The Fire Bird (September 9, 1978) # The Earth Eater (September 16, 1978) # Attack of the Stone Creatures (September 23, 1978) # The Megavolt Monsters (September 30, 1978) # The Seaweed Monster (October 7, 1978) # The Energy Beast (October 14, 1978) # The Colossus of Atlantis (October 21, 1978) # The Horror of Forgotten Island (October 28, 1978) # Island of Lost Ships (November 4, 1978) # The Magnetic Terror (November 11, 1978) # The Breeder Beast (November 18, 1978) # The Sub-Zero Terror (November 25, 1978) # The Time Dragons (December 2, 1978) The Godzilla Power Hour Season 2 (1979-1980) # Calico Clones (September 15, 1979) # Micro Godzilla (September 22, 1979) # Ghost Ship (September 29, 1979) # The Beast of Storm Island (October 6, 1979) # The City in the Clouds (October 13, 1979) # The Cyborg Whale (October 20, 1979) # Valley of the Giants (October 27, 1979) # Moonlode (November 3, 1979) # The Golden Guardians (November 10, 1979) # The Macro-Beasts (November 17, 1979) # Pacific Peril (November 24, 1979) # Island of Doom (December 1, 1979) # The Deadly Asteroid (December 8, 1979) Abilities * Godzooky can release streams of black smoke from his mouth. He can breath fire when he is strong enough. * Godzooky has the ability to summon his uncle Godzilla, even over great distances. * Godzooky can fly using the wing flaps on his arms. * Godzooky can summon Godzilla over great distances. * His size proven to be strong enough to lift heavy objects. See also * Minilla * Godzilla Junior * Baby Godzilla (TriStar) * Zilla Junior * Godzilla (Godzilla: The Series) Trivia * Godzilla is said to be Godzooky's "uncle," however this relationship is never elaborated upon and there is no indication that Godzilla himself has any siblings. It is more likely that the term is used figuratively, with no actual blood relationship between the monsters. * Many fans wonder if, since Godzilla is supposedly Godzooky's uncle, then Godzilla may have a brother and/or sister, although the show never says anything about him having one. It is more likely, however, that the term "nephew" is used figuratively, with no actual blood relation between the monsters. * It is likely the two are of different species, as Godzooky can fly (though it is possible that they can while younger and lose the ability to do so as they mature). * Godzooky is generally negatively held by fans of the series as he is often seen as an "annoying" unnecessary character that makes silly humor out of an otherwise action-packed adventure show (similar to Scrappy from the Scooby-Doo series, or Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars). At the time the series was produced, producers of network animated series in the U.S. were pretty much required to mitigate any sort of "jeopardy" by adding in comic relief characters such as Godzooky. Another example was H.E.R.B.I.E. the robot in the 1978 version of Fantastic Four and another series that featured the adventures of Marvel superhero The Thing, but had him partnered with Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Kids Category:Mutants Category:Gentle Giants Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Comic Relief Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Male Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Loyal